Data sharing group applications are used on user devices in networks to share information between members of one or more groups. For example, some such applications allow users to create static groups. Within each group, data, such as location, images, calendar information, or the like can be shared with other members of the group.
In some applications, the data shared amongst group members may include location data. For example, if location sharing is enabled by a user for a particular group of which the user is a member, other members of that group can access the location data of the user. In some applications, each member of the group can view the locations of each group member who has enabled location sharing on a map displayed on a respective user interface.
The location data that is shared in some of these applications is obtained from a GPS receiver in the respective user device.
For privacy reasons or for other reasons, a user may not wish to share location information with other group members at all times. As a result, there is a desire for a method of allowing the user to choose exactly when to share location information.